Cute' isn't bad, but
by Kotori Yui
Summary: All Luffy wants, is to know what Ace thinks of him.


**Yô ^0^)/** **this fic was totally unplanned xD first of all because I got the inspiration to write it bc of my tumblr's theme lmao like I created the background image; AceLu are in it(the cover of this fic is the pic I used :v), and there's also a dialogue between them and while I had the idea for my tumblr, somehow my mind ended up creating a damn fic out of it x'DD (wtfk? hahaha) I'm ruined by my OTPs xD who cares? I don't fufufu -w- ~**

 **Anyways, ugly mistakes ahead, forgive me for them TuT and enjoy if possible (especially the end ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

* * *

 **'Cute' isn't bad, but...**

* * *

Ace's hands worked softly over the tie of Luffy's first, and last he hoped, suit; doing the awfully complicated knot the boy had no idea how to do. However, Luffy's eyes still tried to catch up with Ace's fingers every time they folded the silky tissue around and around. But, no matter how much he looked, Luffy couldn't learn such a complicated and confusing task. Well, he wasn't that interested in doing it either; Ace would be always there to do it for him so he didn't have to concern himself with such futile things. On the other hand…

"Né, né Ace…?" Luffy's lips uttered, forming then a small pout.

The older male remained quiet, continuing his task while waiting for the younger boy to proceed with his speech.

"Am I handsome?" Luffy asked with a serious expression contrasting with the cute way his mouth pouted. It wasn't that he wanted to be handsome, yet that was something that had been bothering him for a long while now. The main reason were his neighbors, especially the feminine ones. Whenever he went out with Ace, his neighbors reacted in all kinds of ways, yet their reactions were always based on how cool and handsome Ace was. They went from _'kyaa'_ to _'OMG!'_. That was really annoying. Luffy frowned slightly as he remembered those reactions.

Nevertheless, what truly bothered him was their reactions concerning himself. The only thing they were able to utter, along with the unstoppable giggles, was an infinite _'awww'_. Why? Until this very day Luffy had never understood the reason behind it. However he wondered, many times, what Ace thought of him.

Ace's fingers twitched for a brief second. "Huh? Handsome?"

"Hum. So, am I?" The boy asked eager for the other's reply.

Ace's hands stopped what they were doing, simply grabbing the tie, as his eyes looked at Luffy's face for a moment in the most serious way ever. Yet, unable to hold it all in, Ace bursted out in hard and unstoppable laughter. Luffy's instant reaction was furrowing his brows and biting his lower lip in annoyance. How did Ace dare to laugh at him?

"ACE!"

"Hahahaha ***** —s-sorry but—pffftt hahahaha!"

Luffy growled, angrier at the older male. Frustrated, he tried to get away from Ace but was obviously prevented from doing so.

"Hey, I'm not done with this yet." Ace said pulling him closer by the dark tie around his neck.

"Then stop laughing!" He ordered.

"Okay, okay. Sorry I just… c-couldn't help it." For moments he almost laughed again. Hopefully he managed to control that will, somehow.

His orbs stared curiously at Luffy. He had no idea why he was asking such a thing, but seeing his half mad, half sad expression, Ace decided to reply.

"Handsome you say? Uhm, where exactly?"

Luffy's eyes widened. What did he mean? Didn't Ace find him handsome? Then what did he think of him?

"Ace—"

"Idiot~ You're so cute that I feel like eating you up. Now stay quiet while I finish this." And so, Ace's hands kept on working on Luffy's tie. Said male, though, frowned unsatisfied with the older boy's answer.

"Huh~~? Cute?"

"Yes, cute. You're always cute, but right now you're specially cute." His mouth grinned slightly as his hands tied the complicated knot on the tie.

"Grr!" Luffy growled, yet again. Cute wasn't bad, but somehow it was unsatisfying; and it annoyed him the way Ace said it. "Ace, tonight I'll be the one eating you up!" He stated vehemently, glaring at his boyfriend who simply smirked at his words.

Caressing the dark tie, now with a perfect knot done, Ace looked at Luffy playfully. "Oh I'm sure you will." His hands quickly yet gently embraced the boy's waist, sliding then all the way down his back. "Your cute Luffy-butt will, I mean." Squeezing a soft and round buttock with one hand, as a way to emphasize his words, and pulling Luffy closer by the waist with the other hand, Ace leaned his mouth to Luffy's ear in order to bite the tender earlobe ever so slightly.

As expected, Luffy reacted.

"Anh~"

"See? So cute." Ace chuckled teasingly.

The younger male snarled, "If you do that-" Of course he would react like that. He was sensitive there and Ace knew it. Frustrated, Luffy pushed Ace away. "I've made up my mind. One of these days your Ace-butt will be the only thing eating me up."

"That doesn't sound too good Luffy. But, I can't wait for it." He said chuckling hard at the boy's innocent clumsiness. "But you see," Turning his back to the other male and heading towards the door of their bedroom, Ace finished, "I like you just like that, cute."

Hearing those words, Luffy was instantly forced to ponder his situation one more time. If Ace liked him the way he was now, why changing? It wasn't as if he wanted to be handsome anyways. And it wasn't as if he had ever thought of changing. Yet, somehow, 'cute' wasn't bad, but...

* * *

 ***at this part, I almost typed a 'xD' lmfao mainly bc I was laughing as hard as Ace(in my head) xD**

 **It was sudden, it's short but I hope it had been enjoyable enough (?) hahaha  
** **Thanks for reading :3 ~  
** **Bye, Bye** **❤⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***

 **PS:. oh xD if you're curious to see the cutely shitty background image plus the dialogue I made, here's my tumblr - kotoriyui**


End file.
